


Never Fade In The Dark

by SunflowerSpideyy



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Presumed Dead, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpideyy/pseuds/SunflowerSpideyy
Summary: Secretary Ross is able to get his hands on some of Bruce's Tetrodotoxin B and makes Tony live through his greatest fear- loosing his kid.Febuwhump Day 8: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139171
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	Never Fade In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I took some inspiration from The Incredibles for this one lol I live for angst so presumed dead is probably one of my favorite tropes, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Content Warning/ CW // For: Presumed death, blood, grief/mourning, referenced explosions and gunshots, referenced death of nameless bad guys, mentions of kidnapping, and mild language
> 
> (There's no major character death I promise)
> 
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if I missed anything you'd like me to mention at the start!

Tony groaned as he opened his eyes, pain radiating from his arms that were pulled tightly behind him- barely leaving any room for his shoulders to relax. His brow furrowed as his eyes took in the large cell in front of him, the reinforced door outside the bars hissing as it swung open.

"Ah, I see you're awake at last," Tony's blood ran cold at the voice. "The tranquilizer we gave you  _ was _ designed for mutants, but I have to say, the results were far beyond our expectations," Ross came to a stop in front of him, a fiendish look on his face as he leered down at Tony. "You're losing your touch Stark- I would've thought a man of your intelligence would have contingencies for this sort of thing,"

_ He did. But he'd only stopped for ice cream on the way to Peter's school to try to surprise the kid- he never dreamt Ross would just grab him right out in the open.  _

"What do you want," Tony snapped, as Ross started to pace in front of him. 

"I think you've been holding out on us,” he observed, a glint in his eyes that Tony couldn’t quite decipher. “ _ I think _ that you know where Steve Rogers is,"

"And that necessitates abducting me off the street in broad daylight?"

"Oh no. Rogers is just the icing on the cake.  _ I think _ you've been in communication with Steve Rogers.  _ I know _ that you've been harboring Spider-Man,"

Tony's breath hitched ever so slightly, but his face remained a blank mask.

_ There was no way he could get to Peter. Absolutely no way. Tony had hidden his identity too deep to ever be found, encrypting all his information in a way that only he could decipher.  _

_ No matter how many walls Peter had broken down or how many edges he'd softened- Tony refused to be anything but obsessively vigilant about Peter's safety. _

_ No one was getting to his kid. _

_ No one. _

_ "And I know _ that you don't have proof," Tony said firmly, a smirk pulling at his lips. "I'd be on the raft already if you had even the slightest bit of evidence to go off of,"

"Never could pull one over on you," Ross said, an almost gleeful tone in his voice. "You're right, we don't have any evidence. But we do have your watch, which I believe sends out a distress signal to one Peter Parker,"

The blood drained out of Tony's face as Ross dangled the device from one finger.

"We're currently in a secure government facility right around upstate New York. If I sent the signal fifteen minutes ago- how long do you think it'll take young Peter to get here from Queens?" Ross asked, slipping the watch back into his pocket.

_ By himself? Hours. If he told Rhodey or just commandeered the quinjet himself? Maybe 40 minutes. Tops. _

The fear must've shown on his face, because Ross smirked, kneeling down to Tony's level. "So- now that you're fully aware of the situation, I'll let you know how this is going to go. You tell us where Rogers is, and I won't shoot Peter Parker on sight," he spat, leaning in close to the bars.

"I don't know where he is," Tony said firmly, and Ross remained silent. "I. Don't. Know. Did you get that?"

"We both know lying will get you nowhere,"

"I'm not lying- we haven't talked since the airport, he could be  _ anywhere-" _ Tony insisted, his voice pitching up in volume.

"He sent you a letter,"

"Yeah- an apology letter. No coordinates, no hints, no hidden messages- nothing. Don't you think I would know if he had?"

"But it wasn't just a letter-  _ was it?" _ Ross' tone suggested he already knew the answer- just wanting Tony to confirm it.

"I smashed it the second I opened it," he lied quickly, but the other man just laughed.

"Come now, we both know someone as paranoid as you would never throw away a potential lifeline- especially not one that could save little Peter," Ross tsked, and Tony glared up at him.

"I don't know where he is- my answer's not gonna change,"

_ "Well, I suppose we’ll see about that," _

*********

After what felt like hours the door swung open again, Ross stalking towards his cell. "Seems we have visitors," he said, bending down to set the radio device on the floor.

"Ok Uncle Rhodey, I'm on your six," Peter's voice came through the speakers, and panic gripped at Tony's heart.

"No matter how many times you threaten him,  _ I don't know-" _

"Send out the guards," Ross said into his earpiece, and Tony's eyes widened in fear.

"Please- please you have to listen to me- I don’t know! I can't tell you something I don't know!" He shouted.

"Karen, did you hear-” the coms went silent. “ _ Oh my god _ \-  _ something's coming _ \-  _ my spider-sense-" _ Peter's words were cut off by the scream that left his throat, the sound of bullets clear as day, even through the coms.

"No- no please,  _ please don't hurt him-" _ Tony pleaded, looking up into Ross' cold eyes.

_ "Uncle Rhodey _ \- I can't- they're too fast-" Peter's terrified voice came through the speakers, his breathing ragged and heavy.

"Please- call the guards off- I'll do anything, just please don't-" Tony's voice shook, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You had your chance Stark," Ross said, just as Peter let out a bloodcurdling scream, the beginnings of an explosion blaring through the speakers before the coms fell silent- a low hum the only thing left.

"No, _no-_ _Peter!"_ Tony cried, his whole body slumping forward in grief.

"Learned your lesson?” Ross said darkly, a sick smile on his face. “ \We’re leaving Rhodes alone for now, but unless you want your precious Colonel to meet the same fate I suggest you change your tune," 

"Peter- his reflexes- he could've just jumped out of the way," Tony was shaking his head in disbelief- clearly trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"Fine. You need proof? I can take care of that for you," With that Ross walked out of the room, leaving Tony with an almost debilitating silence- the static of the coms still echoing from the radio.

*****

When the door opened again, Tony gasped sharply as Ross walked forward, Peter's limp body in his arms. 

"No- no, this is some kind of trick-" he murmured as Ross unlocked the cell door, setting Peter at his feet. Tony almost couldn't bring himself to look down, silent tears slipping down his cheeks.

The spider suit was charred in some places, the ash on his skin contrasting with how  _ pale _ Peter was. There were dried blood droplets running from his hairline, some of them dripping down to his cheeks like tears. 

And Tony could feel his heart stutter in his chest when he realized that no matter how long he stared, Peter's chest never rose.

"No-  _ oh please god, no," _ He murmured, desperately pulling at his restraints.

"It's a shame he had to die- with his DNA, he would've made a lovely lab specimen," Ross commented, leaning down to grab Peter once more. 

"Wait," Tony choked out, leaning as far forward as he was physically able. "Please- please, _he’s my son-_ _just_ _let me say goodbye,"_

Ross remained silent, standing back up and stepping out through the door, the metal clanging as the lock slid back into place automatically. But he reached into his pocket, and a moment later Tony's restraints snapped open, the man pitching forward in surprise. "Ten minutes," Ross said simply, before the metal door swung shut..

Tony immediately laid Peter out flat on the floor, his hands moving to the teenager's chest to start compressions. “He's all gone now Petey- he's gone so you can wake up now ok?” Tony’s entire body was trembling, his brain almost fuzzy with a mix of fear and grief. “C'mon kiddie- you’re gonna give Uncle Rhodey a real scare when he comes to save us, so I need you to wake up now- _Please Peter-_ _please,"_ Tony begged, desperately trying to starve off the hysteria so he could push in a steady rhythm. "Please baby- c'mon, you can do it- _please come back,"_ Peter still laid limp beneath him, and eventually Tony's motions faltered, his arms falling weakly to his sides.

Reaching down, he gathered Peter close to his chest, the teenager's head lolling against his shoulder, and Tony nearly felt ill at how lifeless Peter felt in his arms. "Hey, I know you're scared, but you gotta wake up now ok? I got you Petey- I'm not letting anything hurt you again- so just let me see those big brown eyes, yeah?" His voice had a distant quality to it, like he was in shock. "Please- please don't leave me- I can't- I-" Tony's voice cracked, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Peter-  _ god, this is all my fault," _ His hand reached up to gently card through his son's curls, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

For a while the only sound was Tony's sobs, his tears falling against Peter's hair. "I’m so sorry- I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you,” Another kiss was pressed to Peter’s head.  _ “I tried- _ I tried so hard to keep you safe,  _ I thought it was enough," _ he murmured softly, a dazed look still in his eyes. "I love you Peter,  _ I love you so much- I'm sorry," _ Leaning his head back against the stone wall, he closed his eyes and started singing softly, rocking Peter gently back and forth as if he'd only fallen asleep during movie night.

******

Tony’s eyes snapped open as the door hissed yet again, Ross stepping over the threshold, looking over at the pair with false pity. "You've gone soft Stark," he commented, unlocking the cell and stepping inside. "And that was your mistake," Ross bent down, grabbing Peter roughly by the arm, and Tony jerked back, nearly snarling with anger.

_ "Get away from him,"  _

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you- losing a son  _ and  _ a best friend on the same day might be a little too much to handle, don’t you think?," Ross said, capitalizing on Tony's shock to rip Peter from his arms. With one push of a button the restraints clamped back around Tony's wrists as Ross stepped out of the cell.

"No- no,  _ Peter- _ don't take him, don't-  _ please," _ he begged, crying out in frustration as he pulled against the chains madly.

But Ross never stopped, the door swinging shut again- 

And Peter was  _ gone. _

An anguished scream tore from his throat, raw and devastated- the sound bouncing off the stone walls. Curling into himself, he collapsed against the wall as choked sobs filled the room- finally breaking down now that Peter was out of sight.

_ He'd always tried to be strong for Peter. Even when he's- _

"Please- _give him back,_ _don't make me lose him-_ not him- _please not Peter,"_ he begged, pleading with the universe to give him one last miracle. 

******

There were noises outside- loud enough to send vibrations through the stone floor. Tony barely noticed, still huddled against the wall, utterly consumed by the hollowness in his chest.

The cacophony of sounds bled into the room as the door swung open, almost completely obscuring the hurried footsteps that followed. Tony's head tilted back slightly as the barrel of a gun was pressed to his forehead, and he looked up at Ross, face entirely devoid of emotion.

_"Where is he?"_ The man growled, spit flying from his mouth, but Tony stayed silent- Ross' intimidation no longer effective now that the gun was pointed at _himself._ He simply shrugged, his eyes slipping closed as he waited for the pain to explode between his eyes- for the release of nothingness to wash over him.

The gun fell from his forehead a moment later, and he opened his eyes to see Ross crumpling to the ground, his blood pooling on the tile from the arrow lodged in his chest. Tony barely reacted as hands gripped his shoulders for a moment before his head was gently lifted up- Clint’s worried face staring back at him. “Jesus Christ Tony- what the hell did they do to you?"

Tony shook his head minutely as Clint dug through Ross' pockets to find the button to unlock the cuffs. He wanted to open his mouth and say that  _ it wasn’t him they hurt, it wasn’t him that they- _

But all the words seemed to die in his throat. 

The metal cuffs swung open and Tony nearly collapsed to the ground, Clint’s strong arms just barely saving him from hitting his head on the floor. "We're gonna need evac- does anyone copy?" The archer said into the coms, and a choked gasp came through from the other side. 

_ “Oh god _ \- Clint- it’s Peter, I don’t- he’s not breathing-  _ oh my god,”  _ Rhodey’s horrified voice came through the earpiece and Tony let out a broken sob. A small, irrational part of him had been hoping that it was just a hallucination- that Peter wasn’t really gone, that it was just Ross playing a trick on his mind- but hearing Rhodey confirm it made the last bit of hope wither inside him. 

_ “Oh Jesus-  _ oh  _ god _ - _ ”  _ Was all Clint could force out, holding Tony tighter. “I’m sorry-  _ I’m so sorry Tony,” _ he murmured, knowing no words would ever be enough- not when a father has lost his son.

Rhodey rushed in the room to find them still on the floor, Tony looking up at him with devastated eyes. Kneeling down, he pulled his best friend tightly against him, tears streaming down his own cheeks.  _ “I’m so sorry Tony-  _ god, it happened so fast- I should’ve been quicker,  _ I should’ve stopped them,”  _

A heavy silence fell over the room before a single pair of footsteps sounded. “Colonel- the FBI should be here momentarily- I believe it would be in our best interests to leave now” Vision said from the door, a sad lilt to his tone. 

Rhodey nodded, gently helping Tony to his feet, almost afraid to let go as it looked like he could crumple to the ground at any moment. “Do you think you can walk?” 

Tony didn’t acknowledge his words, but took some tentative steps forward, that faraway look still in his eyes. Barely even registering his surroundings as he was led through the facility, it wasn't long before Tony felt the fresh air hit his face, the quinjet sitting on the patch of grass near the building's entrance. "C'mon, this way," Rhodey said softly, leading him up the ramp and inside the main hanger.

Tony's eyes scanned over the room, his eyes stopping on one of the med tables, a white sheet draped over it-  _ the Spider-Man mask peeking out from underneath. _ His knees immediately buckled, falling hard to the floor, bracing himself against the floor as retches shook his body.

Rhodey caught him before he hit the floor- standing in a stunned silence as he watched one of the strongest people he knew fall apart in his arms- not quite able to shake the thought that after everything Tony had been through, this might be the thing that finally broke him. 

********

Helen and her team were standing on the grass as the quinjet ramp descended- Rhodey must’ve already radioed judging by the deep frown that was already on her face. 

“Tony- I’m so sorry,” she said as he approached her, one hand on the gurney Peter was lying on. “My team will take him, ok?” Tony stepped in front of her, shielding Peter behind him as he shook his head wordlessly. 

He couldn't let them take Peter. He couldn't bear to let anyone take his kid away from him, because the minute he let go- that would be it. He’d  never see his son again,  _ and he’d have to admit the fact that Peter was really- _

So they ended up in a med bay room, Tony gently pulling the blankets up to sit under Peter’s chin- and he could almost pretend that he was just sleeping off anesthesia- that those big brown eyes would be fluttering open if he just waited long enough.

"Are all of Ross’ men taken care of?" Tony finally spoke, his voice cracked and raw as he sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed.

"Only a few managed to get away- I alerted the FBI, we're just waiting on an official order before we start the search," Rhodey answered, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. 

"Do we have a location?"

"We have a rough idea, Vision's trying to track them through the net as we speak,"

Tony leaned down to press one last kiss to Peter’s forehead before turning and striding towards the door. 

“Tony- Tony,  _ where are you going?”  _ Rhodey called, hurrying to catch up.

"Tell them not to bother with the warrant- have Vision send me what he finds through Friday," Tony said, not even bothering to look over his shoulder. 

_ "Hey," _ Rhodey grabbed hold of Tony's wrist before he stepped out into the hall. "Tony, I know-  _ I know it hurts,  _ but this isn't going to bring him back," he said softly, and Tony yanked his hand out of Rhodey’s grasp. 

“Don't you dare let anyone touch him,” he ordered, eyes looking back towards Peter’s med bay room for a quick moment before he was turning on his heel, barking at Friday to call him a suit.

********

_ Rhodey was right. _ The agonized howls of Ross' lackeys did nothing to quiet the echoes of Peter's bloodcurdling scream that haunted his mind. Just as the blood splattered across the metal of his suit did nothing to quell the empty feeling in his chest.

Tony touched down on the roof of the Compound, staggering forward as the suit opened around him. He felt disconnected from his own body- as if his actions were not really his own- the hollowness feeling like it had finally swallowed him. Slowly walking inside, the hallways passed in a blur, his bedroom door standing in front of him before he even truly registered walking there. 

Stepping through the door, his eyes landed on the MIT sweatshirt that was still laid out on the edge of the bed- exactly where he’d left it so Peter could find it and steal it from him, their usual routine when the teenager slept over. Reaching out with a shaky hand, he lifted up the material, simply staring at it for a moment before balling it up and throwing it at the wall with as much force as he could muster. A broken sob left his lips, his shoulders slumping as he curled in on himself, a hand pressed tightly to his mouth. After a few moments he broke, the guilt too much to handle, and he walked around the bed, gently picking up the crumpled sweatshirt from the floor and hugging it close to his chest. 

Peter was never going to wear this again. He was never going to snuggle into Tony’s side during movie night, always clingy and sleepy after getting back from patrol. Never going to dance absentmindedly to the song blaring from the speakers in the lab, his soft humming almost drowned out by the noise. Tony was never going to pick up the phone to hear him excitedly recount the story of the little kid he met on patrol who had come running up to him, babbling on and on about how Spider-Man was his favorite superhero. 

Peter was a ball of energy, and the Compound felt lighter when he was around- laughter, and music and  _ happiness _ filling the usually cold space. 

“What am I gonna do without you, huh kiddie?” Tony spoke into the soft material. “It’s gonna be real quiet around here- I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stand it,” His tears seeped into the material. “God, Peter-  _ I’m so sorry,”  _

He knows he should call May, but for some reason he couldn’t bear to reach for his phone- having no idea how the hell he was going to explain to May that  _ their kid was never coming home,  _ when footsteps sounded outside. 

"Tony?" Bruce’s voice sounded hesitant, and Tony reached up to wipe away his tears. 

“Yeah?” he said simply, his voice devoid of emotion. 

“God Tony, I’m so sor-” 

“Look, did Rhodey send you up here to come check on me or something? Cause I appreciate the thought Bruce, but I just- I need some time,” 

“No- Tony,  _ it was my drug-  _ there was this foundation that approached me at a conference and asked about my research into anxiety meds, but  _ I never thought-” _

“Bruce, what is this about?” Tony said, irritation tingeing his voice. 

“It was my tetrodotoxin that they used on Peter,” Bruce finished, and Tony spun around, any words dying in his throat as footsteps echoed from down the hall.

_ “Dad!” _

Tony almost couldn’t bring himself to look up, shaking his head in disbelief. Whatever drug Ross had injected in his system had to still be fucking with his mind. Or he'd officially left whatever was left of his sanity back in that cell.

"Don’t worry- I gave Peter a full check up in the med bay- he’s fine,  _ I promise you,"  _ Bruce assured, the footsteps abruptly stopping short, and Tony looked up, a sob leaving his lips as he looked up at his kid- his Peter, wearing one of the Star Wars shirts Tony had given him last Christmas, curls fluffed just as they always were when he blow-dried his hair, and his favorite Iron Man socks on his feet.

_ "Peter?" _ Tony said, his voice quiet like he was afraid of shattering the illusion. Bruce quietly backed away as Peter stepped forward, smiling softly at the way the grief was slowly fading from Tony’s face.

"Dad- oh my god,  _ I’m so sorry- _ I tried to wake up, I promise-  _ I didn’t want you to think- _ but I just couldn’t, and when I could move again you were just  _ gone  _ and Friday wouldn’t even tell me where you- oof!”

Tony nearly tackled Peter to the floor, the teenager's super strength the only thing keeping them upright. "Peter- Oh my god- you-  _ Peter," _ he could barely form words, holding his kid tight to his chest. "How did you..."

“So the blast only knocked me off my feet a little, but those guys took advantage of my senses being all haywire from the explosion- and the cuffs they put on me must’ve been Vibranium cause I couldn’t break out of them you know? And when they took me inside Uncle Bruce says they must’ve been trying to overcompensate for my metabolism when they injected me with the tetrodotoxin because they gave me this huge dose, which is why I was out for so long,” Peter explained, and Tony almost felt dizzy with relief, leaning heavily against Peter for support.

"Oh my god- Peter, I thought-  _ I thought I'd-" _ he stammered, one hand moving up to cup the back of Peter's head.

"I know," he said sadly, burying his face into Tony's shoulder. "I heard you, I heard-  _ everything, _ " Peter could feel Tony's muscles stiffen at his words. "I am so so sorry Dad- I could feel my heart beating, but it was just  _ so slow _ \- and, and I tried so hard to move, or flinch- do  _ something _ but I just couldn't-  _ I’m so sorry Dad," _

"It's not your fault baby," Tony assured, "Just-  _ thank god _ you're ok- I don't know what I would've done if you'd-" his voice choked on tears and he pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of holding his kid again.

"I'm ok, they barely even touched me- I'm fine, I promise," With those words the floodgates finally opened, and Peter could feel Tony’s shoulders shaking with sobs. "It's alright Dad- I'm ok now- I'm so sorry I scared you,"

"God Peter- you can't-  _ never again," _ Tony's words were sort of garbled, but Peter still understood anyway.

"I know- I won't, I promise,"

Tony pulled back so he could cup Peter's cheek, the teenager only realizing he was crying too when Tony gently wiped away a tear. "C'mon kiddie, let’s go find Uncle Rhodey, yeah?"

*******

Said Uncle nearly choked on his coffee, the cup he was holding falling to the floor and shattering as Tony stepped into the kitchen- one arm securely around Peter’s shoulders. 

_ “Oh my god- _ what the- how did you?” he sputtered, and a guilty look came across Peter’s face.

“Surprise?” he said softly, Rhodey practically leaping over the smashed remnants of his mug before pulling Peter into his arms- reaching out for Tony and pulling him in for a group hug.

“ _ How,” _ Was all he could say, his gaze shifting between father and son.

“Well, needless to say Bruce is no longer allowed to gift his research to any more think tanks,” Tony said, and Rhodey’s face pinched in confusion. 

“You know what, I’m not even gonna ask,” he muttered, reaching up to ruffle Peter’s hair. “Looks like you take after your Dad in the surprise department huh?” 

“Aw honeybear,” Tony said, looking down at his best friend with a fond smile.

“Don’t you honeybear me-I swear, between the two of you I’m gonna have heart failure one of these days,”

****** 

A few hours later, Peter was curled into Tony's side as they sat on the couch,  _ Back To The Future _ playing on the TV. He could barely stomach letting Peter out of his sight, his heart pounding every time his kid wasn’t in his immediate line of vision- still not entirely convinced this wasn’t some dream his grief riddled mind had concocted. 

And as much as he was dreading going to sleep that night- knowing with absolute certainty that the image of Peter's seemingly lifeless body would be the subject of nightmares for the rest of his life- right now, he was just trying to focus on the fact that his kid was beside him.

Smiling- happy-  _ alive.  _

“I still want to learn how to skateboard,” Peter commented, gesturing towards the screen as he watched Marty skate down the sidewalk. “Uncle Ben and I watched this for the first time when I was ten and I’ve been begging May to let me learn for  _ years _ \- hey, do you think she’ll finally say yes now? Cause I think my balance has gotten  _ way better  _ cause of the bite you know?”

Tony looked down at him fondly- savoring every moment of having his kid next to him- leaning down to pepper kisses all over Peter’s cheeks and forehead, warmth blooming in his chest at his kid's high pitched giggle.

"Stop! Stop it-  _ Dad!" _ He squealed, as Tony laughed, his heart almost hurting from how happy he was.

"I love you so much Petey," he said, hugging his kid tightly.

"Love you too Dad," Peter echoed, the smile clear in his voice.

Tony laid his cheek against the top of Peter's head, looking up at the night sky through the window. "Thank you," he murmured against his kid’s curls, pressing one more gentle kiss to the top of Peter’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This one took me the longest to edit for some reason- the words just weren't coming out right, but I hope it turned out ok in the end! 
> 
> It really pains me to have to say this, but I'm not going to be able to publish a story a day anymore from here on out- (I just started writing, and holy smokes a month was NOT enough time to plan all this out in advance) and this was the last one I had finished before my college semester started, so I'm afraid the stories are going to have a few days between them now unfortunately. I'm still new at this so I'm super slow at writing an editing- and I'm also an interpreting and translation major who's studying two foreign languages, so my free time is a little hard to come by lol 
> 
> But I promise I'm going to finish out all the prompts, I'm too excited about all my ideas to ever abandon them- they're just going to be published a tad bit slower from now on- I'm sorry! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, or left kudos on my stories thus far- you guys have seriously made my year, thank you for being so kind to me! 
> 
> See you in a couple of days! :) 
> 
> And always feel free to drop by on tumblr to say hi!


End file.
